


凉薇ABO

by scarf0710



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, abo 不阉割
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarf0710/pseuds/scarf0710
Summary: 凉薇abo同人，不阉割，为了纪念我女王大人，开车开到头七





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 开车开到头七，abo，不喜欢勿入啊

凉薇abo 女王A x蔷薇O

糟了，蔷薇脑子里现在就这一个想法，她知道自己最近信息素很紊乱但是没想到会来的这么突然，一点预兆都没有，不过好在现在是深夜，街上也没什么人了，再坚持一下，一下就到家了。  
手越发的虚软就快要握不住车把，感觉就要擦着沥青地面从马路上划过，下体也越来越湿润好像车座就要被濡湿，啊…………好想有什么填进自己身体里……好想有人拥抱自己……。  
时间好像走的好慢好慢，每一个动作仿佛都定了格被人一帧一帧推着走，扶着墙被墙灰蹭了一身白，好凉……。已经没有力气了，蔷薇跪倒在走廊里，家就在眼前却已经没有气力回去，紧紧的攥住衣服抵在胸前，希望这样做能缓解一些，啪！狠狠的扇了自己一巴掌，再不回去真的要出事了。啊哈……哈……，粗喘着气，磨蹭着双腿仿佛这样可以缓解渴望满足自己，好不容易到了家门口，靠在门边寻摸着钥匙，钥匙，钥匙，钥匙，钥匙，操！  
跌坐在门前，蜷缩成一团狼狈不堪，蔷薇已经覆上自己敏感的地方，狠狠的揉捏着，香甜的信息素已经充满了整个走廊渗透到每门每户，她仿佛已经听见远处被吸引来的alpha们的争吵声，仿佛已经听到零散的开门声，她不知道自己会属于谁，可能是一个胜者，可能是一群人，她只知道不管是谁快来上她，她只知道三天以后谁都不能活。  
“操，什么情况？”  
谁？  
“嗨，需要帮忙吗？”  
直起身子迷离的看向一旁，一个衣不遮体的大胸女人，看着比发情了的自己还要骚，蔷薇见过这个女人，前几天搬来的邻居，一个omega，想到这里蔷薇一下子得到了希望，紧绷的身体也放松了些，她想让自己不那么淫荡，板了板脸，向对方发出了请求，她想她会明白她。  
“请…请帮帮我……”  
跪在地上的女人很美，红色的头发被汗水濡湿贴在了脸上，眼睛被欲望刺激的发红，泪水也挂在眼眶，一滴两滴的流下来，她可能想让自己不那么狼狈板起了脸，有用吗？没有，看起来更诱人了，她说什么？帮帮她？凉冰觉得这个女人的意思可能不是对一个alpha说出来的，她估计是把自己当成了同类，毕竟这也不是一两回被误会了，凉冰觉得很有趣，她是被自己改造过的人，她是不会简单的被Omega刺激的发情变成一个被原始冲动驱动的畜生，但是这个女人的信息素把她从床上逼醒，虽然自己的信息素还没与爆发出来但是她的腺体已经蠢蠢欲动了，看来她们的契合度很高啊，有意思。  
要放过她吗？呵。  
一把拉起快要瘫在地上的女人拖拽进屋子里，砰的一声关上了门，凉冰将人压在门板上，一条腿插进对方的腿间不让她滑落，用力捏着她的下颚，疼痛才能让人清醒。  
“你确定要我帮吗？嗯？”  
信息素再也不受自己的压制，全力的释放出来，他们与空气中的香甜交融，直逼蔷薇颈后已经鼓胀的腺体，这样的刺激让蔷薇激动不已，呻吟也再也情不自禁的挤出来，迟来的舒爽让她紧紧的握住了凉冰的手臂，身体也软的一点也没有力气，好在有人支撑着她才不会让她滑下去。  
“嗯…你……你到底是谁!”  
蔷薇惊恐的看着眼前的人，她想要推开紧贴着自己的傲人的身体，但是她依然没有力气了，意识还能够清醒就已经和常人不同了，她真的没有想到自己的邻居竟然是一个alpha！  
“我？天使的女儿，恶魔凉冰。”  
哈？  
杀马特？  
蔷薇的欲火都要被这句话打断了，但是理智已经到头了，强势的信息素包裹着她，就像是被在抚摸着，被情欲折磨的肉体得到了舒缓，但这远远不够，远远不够。  
眼前这个Omega沉沦在情欲之中了，生物的本能占领了一切，夺走了她的理智，看着蔷薇迷离的眼神凉冰觉得有些悲哀，六种人类就是这么可悲，不论是高高在上的alpha还是被压在底层的beta，当然最可怜的还是Omega，就算再怎么对抗不公还是逃离不了命运，自己也是，就算拥有强健的肉体和高等的精神力与智慧也依旧会臣服在本能里，但是这一刻凉冰没有觉得不幸，因为她想要得到眼前的这个女人，第一次感受到这么强烈的快感即使自己还没有进入她，就光闻到蔷薇的味道就已经让她激动的快要射了，说起来有点丢人，但是这种深入骨髓的刺激感让她兴奋不已。  
希望她家的食物够撑个几天了。

第一夜 上  
咬住喉咙在颈间慢慢吮吸轻咬，唯独错开最让人留恋的地方也是最美味最香甜的地方，凉冰知道如果她想占有这个女孩，就必须这样做，抑制住本能，将好的留到最后。  
蔷薇被压在门上，衣服已经被剥掉了一半，娇嫩的乳房露出了前端的樱红，在凉冰的手里被用力的揉捏玩弄，乳首已经彻底的挺立起来从指缝里挤出，渴望被人疼爱，时不时被交汇的拇指捏住搓揉，拉扯，有点疼，但是这点疼更是抚慰了满是欲火的身体，脖子上传来的酥麻让她想要更多，想要更多的快慰从后颈灌入送遍全身，而现在全身都像是被蚂蚁啃噬着，好痒，骨头痒，皮肤痒，下面更痒。  
两个人紧紧的贴着，上半身在被不紧不慢的关照，下半身当然也不闲着，凉冰的腿时不时顶弄着已经湿透了的小穴，从里面流出来的水连她的腿都被染得湿滑，一手从腰线滑下，按一按微微抽搐着的小腹，再用力的抓揉着蔷薇结实的臀部，滑进裤子拨开贴身的小裤摸到了服帖的体毛，顺着向下滑动，手指陷入了阴部找到了最敏感的突起，蔷薇不禁发出了一声长长的呻吟，伸手搂住了凉冰，凉冰见状笑了笑，含住了那个红透了的耳朵，狠狠的吸了一口便用力的搓揉起手下鼓起一小点的豆子。  
强烈的快感冲上蔷薇的头顶，长久的折磨终于得到了抒发，她再也忍不住发出不断地呻吟，情不自禁的附上了正在揉捏自己乳房的手和她一起给自己快慰，眼睛眯起来感受着身上传来的感觉，自己的阴蒂正在被转着小圈的搓揉，对方的手指时不时猛地加快速度用力来那么几下，又或者向下滑，滑进穴口在穴口扣弄两下，手掌在重重的按压外阴，然后继续画着圈子搓揉着。  
“啊…….你….你……嗯，快，快，啊……”  
“呵呵。”看着这个Omega被自己玩弄的舒爽的样子凉冰勾起了嘴角，差不多要到了，她想唤醒她的理智就要先给她一个巅峰，凉冰不在逗弄阴蒂，手指滑进了小穴，在穴口扣弄了一下便两指一并迅速的插入正在蠕动的小穴里，在蔷薇一声又一声的呻吟中快速抽插着。  
“快，…快，就要到了…嗯~”蔷薇眼眶泛着红，泪水在眼眶打转，口吐热气，说话声音也是断断续续的，看上去又狼狈又可怜，很想让人狠狠的欺负到死。  
“宝贝，忍着点，就给你，嗯？~”凉冰同样不好受，她的腺体已经高高翘起了，兴奋感在不断累加但是还不能得到缓解，她忍得发疼，笑容越来越大，精神也越来越兴奋，信息素爆发到了顶棚，估计都没有人敢靠近她家门口，凉冰看着蔷薇，她的眼睛散发着光，像是看一个不可多得宝物，一手扣着蔷薇的腰，一手在她的小穴里抽插，指尖拂过褶皱，每一次进出都能戳中蔷薇最放浪的点，一下，一下。  
蔷薇的不由的挺起了腰，迎合着下体的抽插，一手抵在对方的肩膀上，一手扶着墙壁，后背紧紧靠着门板不让自己滑落，她低头看着二人相连的地方，一张嫣红的小嘴正在吞吐着，三根手指正在里面扩张，刺激的景象让蔷薇好是，但又让她更加兴奋，下身的力度越来越强，每一下都戳着自己的弱点，在这样的猛攻下，蔷薇终于迎来了第一个高潮。  
“啊！”蔷薇发出了一句短促的呻吟，紧皱着眉头说不出一句话来，高潮的冲击一股一股的向她袭来，这是从她分化以来第一次的到高潮，从来没有体验过的感觉。  
扶着对方和墙壁的手酥软了下来，蔷薇无力的滑到地上，靠着门瘫坐着，凉冰并没有阻止，而是蹲下来看着眼前的人，一口一口穿着粗气，感受着高潮余韵的人，对方的身体依旧是红透了，但是眼睛已经恢复了清明。  
“怎么样，我还可以吗？”

第一夜 下  
“怎么样，我还可以吗？”凉冰顺势坐了下来和蔷薇等齐，一手支撑在地上歪起头笑看着蔷薇，很妖娆，也很欠揍，真tm不知道到底谁在发情。  
蔷薇靠在门上粗喘着气平复着高潮的余韵，听到问话没有理会，合上衣服遮住胸前的风光，衣料擦过乳首引起一阵战栗，下一轮的发情就要来了。  
“哎，别不理我呀，你这样让我很受伤。”眼帘垂下，手捂着胸口，装出可怜的样子，好像作势就要哭出来，但依旧没有得到美人的理会，感觉到被忽视，凉冰更是来劲，手脚并用爬到蔷薇跟前，想猫一样磨蹭着，来到散发着香味的颈间深深吸上一口，在凑到面前贴着湿润的面颊，对着红红的耳朵吹了一口气。“理理我嘛~~”  
“卧槽!真打啊！”凉冰捂着脸惊恐的看着怒气冲天的女人，女人刚放下打人的拳头，眼神里透着杀气，凉冰笑了，真是一个有意思的女人。  
“你到底是谁！”蔷薇现在快气炸了，她怒视着凉冰，对方在笑看着她，是那么美丽，就像一个omega，她一直是这么认为的，蔷薇感觉被耍了一样，自己，一个最不像Omega的人，却是一个到了发情期就会像一个母狗一样摇尾乞求的Omega，而对面这个女人，不发情都会让人有扑到她的欲望的女人却是一个alpha，天都在笑话她。“你离我远一点，你个杀马特假alpha。”  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”凉冰快要笑死了，杀马特假alpha，还没人敢这么说她。“你可真是我的大宝贝！”  
“别废话，你到底是谁…你对我……你放我离开，不然我会杀了你。”  
“我？我就是你的邻居啊，我叫凉冰，如你所见，一个alpha。”凉冰很有耐心的给蔷薇解释着，天知道她现在有多难耐，睡裙已经被高高顶起，如果蔷薇看到的话可能会大骂了吧，但是她觉得在这种情况下她还能把持住就应该好好谢谢她了，“至于放了你，可以，但是你要想清楚你除了这道门会发生什么？我可以去帮你买来抑制剂，但是就我离开的这段时间会发生什么你知道吗？嗯？”  
她说的对，她现在出了这道门会引来更多的禽兽，她会被瓜分，她不得不承认，他面前这个杀马特救了她，而且在她的信息素的引诱下对方没有强行标记她已经是非常难得了。  
“你看，我不美吗？”凉冰再次凑到蔷薇面前，但是这次蔷薇并没有打她。  
“你…很美…”是啊，这个人很美。  
“让我帮你，我不会标记你。”  
“不，你会。”  
“相信我，不会的，而且，你就当我是Omega，不是我在上你，而是你在睡我，嗯？”凉冰不怕死的去招惹对方，慢慢释放着自己的味道，亲昵的与蔷薇私磨，拉起对方的手附上自己傲人的胸乳揉捏，“嗯~你是谁？你是我的alpha，舒服吗，嗯？“  
凉冰感受着对方逐渐升高的体温，她知道她又要陷入无尽的欲望里，对方的眼神已经迷离，呼吸越发急促，意识已经就要没有了，快来，快来接受我吧。  
手里的柔软触感，鼻子里吸进她的味道，红酒的味道，那么香醇那么让人沉迷，带引着她的身体一起发酵，她像是喝醉了，大脑被酒精麻痹，身体不听使唤，每一个毛孔都舒展着贪恋着这迷人的味道，淫乱的想法在身体里炸开，阴液从身体里流出泛滥，小穴颤抖着像是有了意识一张一合的伸缩这，渴望着到访者的疼爱，所有被抚摸着的肌肤都在发疼发烫乞求着更多，受不了了，想要被狠狠的侵入，想要被狠狠的占有。  
“接受我，我可以帮你。”  
帮我  
“我不会标记你，我会爱你。”  
不会标记我  
“来吧，上我，我是你的。“  
上我  
“上我。“  
蔷薇缓缓的抱住凉冰，凑近对方的耳朵，让这两个字在凉冰的耳旁炸开，凉冰笑了，她就要得到这个让她垂怜的女孩了。  
“遵命。“  
拉开两人的距离，轻轻的在蔷薇的脸颊上亲了一口，站起来环过对方的腿窝将蔷薇公主抱起来向屋里走去，被人抱在怀里的蔷薇越发渴望，她紧紧的抱着对方感受着对方胸前的温暖，张嘴咬住睡裙外裸漏出的乳房，慢慢吮吸，向上舔舐，最后覆上凉冰的脸颊狠狠的亲了上去，引着的舌头来到自己的口腔里戏耍，凉冰被挑逗的差点缴枪投降腿一软把蔷薇扔到地上，真是再也忍不住了。  
“真的是够了！“本想和人在卧室里缠绵奈何怀里的人太骚，把人放到客厅的沙发上，这个女人是不可侵犯的，平日里见到她的样子都是严肃疏离的一个酷女孩，现在她因为情欲在沙发上扭动着身体，衣服凌乱不堪，那么诱人，坐到她的身旁捧起她的脸，弯下腰来开始一个最缠绵的吻。  
凉冰舔舐着她的嘴唇，轻咬吮吸引诱着蔷薇，蔷薇不满足这样浅尝而止的亲吻，抱住对方的头压向自己张开嘴欢迎着对方，凉冰看对方着急的样子不禁笑出声来“别急我的女孩。“  
听着蔷薇不耐的呻吟，亲吻着她的眉头，她的脸颊，她的嘴，给她最缠绵的吻，勾着的她的小舌一起搅动，吮吸到她的舌根发麻。  
当然手里也不能闲着，拨开她的衣服让丰满的奶子露出来，乳首早已立起欢迎人来疼爱，蔷薇也挺着胸想要被人抚摸，覆上她想要的发疼的奶子，手掌配合着拇指一捏一揉，拇指在揉捏时相会，夹起挺立的奶头搓揉拉扯再放开，亲吻也顺着一路向下来到胸前，将一粒放到口里，用牙齿轻碾，吮吸着拉扯起来，蔷薇发出舒爽的呻吟，压着她的脑袋把自己往她嘴里送。  
“啊，嗯，快点，快上我。“双腿不停的交叉磨蹭着，越来越多的快感彻底打开了蔷薇的欲望之阀。  
“呵呵~“凉冰轻笑着，依旧用舌头撩拨着肿胀的奶头，双手向下解开了蔷薇的裤子，蔷薇配合着她的动作挺起腰抬起身来让裤子更好的脱下，但当双腿被分开时，蔷薇僵住了，她从来没有被这样对待过，在抵抗的尊严和欲望的本能中挣扎，她并起双腿磨蹭着，并不想让人打开。  
“不…我，我不想…“蔷薇开始微弱的挣扎着推起凉冰，凉冰见状并没有生气也没有着急，她来到腿间被夹起的地方慢慢抚摸，内裤已经湿透了，大腿上也沾满了淫液，毫不费力的就将指尖挤了进去，隔着一层布料逗弄着已经挺起来的阴蒂。  
“啊…你放手。“快感从尾椎传到头顶，大腿软的都要加不住了微微颤抖着，凉冰不用力气就将双腿大大的分开，蔷薇全身潮红的在威威颤抖着，双腿无力的张开，内裤也被轻而易举的褪下，穴口在不停的开合向外吐着淫水，她紧促的呼吸着，眼睛湿润的看着凉冰。  
凉冰看着这一副美景，对方小鹿一样楚楚可怜的神态让凉冰的心都要停止了，她抚摸着蔷薇的脸颊，温柔的看着她“不要害怕，相信我。“  
脱下自己的衣服，露出傲人的身材，丰满的乳房，纤细的腰肢，还有象征着她身份的，已经挺立着的粗大的腺体，这是蔷薇第一次见到女alpha的腺体，红色的，粗壮的，这不可能插得进来，她会坏掉的，蔷薇支起身子想要逃离，但还没有成功就被拉住了脚踝无法动弹，凉冰将蔷薇扶起来靠坐在沙发上，站起来跪在了沙发上将大腿垫在蔷薇腿下，穴口朝向了她，让她的双腿缠在了她的腰上，粗大的腺体已经抵住了穴口，蔷薇紧张的看着凉冰，穴口更是因为情绪用力的开合，含住了腺体的前端，凉冰舒服的呻吟出来，发出娇媚的声音。  
“宝贝，别怕。“凉冰凑近身子一手握着蔷薇的腿，一手支撑在她的耳旁说到，随后便含住红的透亮的耳垂，将腺体挺了进去。  
粗壮的腺体终于进入了从未有人入经的小穴，发情期的Omega就算时处女也不会感受到疼痛，层层的软肉紧咬着腺体，而腺体也将痒到发疼的小穴填满，双重的满足让两个人都发出了舒爽的呻吟。  
“啊~宝贝，你真的太棒了~“凉冰情不自禁的吻上蔷薇，下身传来的快感让憋了这么久的她快要射了，当然要挺住，不能丢人，咬着蔷薇的耳根，两只火热的手按在她的屁股上，开始缓慢的耸动起来。  
“你…，我…，好难受。“  
“叫我凉冰，就好了，不要着急，感受我，感受我在你的身体里我的女孩。“凉冰安抚的亲吻着蔷薇，腺体逐渐用力抽插着，碾过每一层软肉，顶到花心最深的地方，给她的女孩最强的快感。  
“凉冰，凉冰，好粗啊，受不了啊，啊，太多了，啊！！“蔷薇快要被逼疯了，从来没有感受过的快感一层一层的冲上来，她快要被淹没了，抽插的水声随着摇摆的腰肢响起，粗壮的腺体在她的小穴里摩擦，她感受到穴肉被碾过，被展开直到撞到宫口，像是要把宫口撞开，她的小穴都是对方的形状，她时不时摇晃着头想要缓解快慰的冲击，时不时扬起头用力的抵着靠背发出高昂的呻吟，两手扶着凉冰的肩膀,将她拉向自己，两人赤裸的奶子挤在一起不断的摩擦着，屁股也不由自主的上下蠕动迎合着对方，被贯穿的小穴不断的流出淫水，不光是两人的双腿，沙发都被打湿了。  
“你可以的，你可以接受更多。“凉冰看着被快感淹没的女孩，红发被汗水打湿贴在脸上，眼睛里流出被生理刺激的泪水，她高昂的呻吟着，小穴一张一合贪婪的伸缩，层层软肉像一张张小嘴吮吸着吃着自己，夹得她都要射了，她的腰也在不由自主的迎合着，她知道她可以接受更多了，她一边劝慰着一边开始大力的强烈的抽插，每一下都很重，每一次都很深，她更换着角度在小穴里磨蹭，小穴里每一处地方都留下痕迹。  
“啊啊，凉冰，啊，呜呜呜，凉冰，快，在多一点啊。“随着欲望不断地被满足，Omega的身体彻底被打开了，欲望的上线也不断的在提高，永远没有尽头的感觉让凉冰空虚的发疼，她不行了，不够，不够，还是不够，快把她送上顶端，她紧紧的抱着凉冰，张开嘴大力亲吻着对方，不断扭挺着腰肢迎合着，迎合着对方粗大的性器用力的插着自己的肉穴，给自己更多的快感，对方也像一个不知道疲倦的马达，每次都插的慢慢的，穴口被撑的紧绷，阴道被撑的发胀的感觉爽的蔷薇都在打颤，她自己也拼命收缩着，享受被抽插的快感，小穴不断分泌着淫水。  
好痒，浑身都好痒，想被她更用力的操弄，想被她的嘴含住乳头狠狠的吮吸，想要放开声音尖叫，Omega的天性让蔷薇感到悲哀，她是一个骄傲的人，从来没有因为性别示弱过，她强压众人成为了绝对战斗力，但即使是这样她依旧象一只母狗一样对别人摇尾祈求，她在一个陌生人身下摇摆着腰肢呻吟着，她还要乞求对方给她更多。  
“啊…凉冰，凉冰，还要…好难受，啊，啊，我要疯了，我要疯了！“听到女孩哽咽着的乞求凉冰心尖一颤，她听出女孩心里的哀痛，她看到了对方的欲望，她知道蔷薇在什么心情里挣扎，她可怜她，疼惜她，凉冰停下抽插，看着她正被欲望折磨的女孩，女孩正不满的看着她自己扭动着身体满足着欲望，她把到了嘴边的话咽了回去，凉冰要用最爽的体验安慰她的女孩。  
“快，快操我，快用力啊，你快啊！“蔷薇带着哭腔对凉冰下着命令，努力收缩着小穴抚慰着自己的不满。  
“如你所愿，给你，都给你，我的一切都给你。“凉冰将蔷薇的腿分的更开，她感觉到对方已经彻底瘫软没了力气，将腺体琮肉穴中抽出大半，再狠狠地一捅到底，接着便开始了猛烈的撞击，蔷薇被撞得睁大了眼睛，大声的呻吟起来。  
“啊，好棒，嗯..啊…啊啊，再来，啊！受不了了！“蔷薇被撑地鼓起的阴户也被她狠狠的撞击着，每一下都重的让她浑身发麻，但同时带来的快感也想海啸一样一浪接着一浪的向她打来，她被打在沙滩上无法动弹，只能迎接着灭顶的快感，粗大的腺体一次次从肉穴中抽出，有一次一次的深深操进小穴，顶弄着宫口，蔷薇的严重已经泛起了泪花，她不由得抽泣着，头也死命的摇摆起来。  
“不要停，不要停，啊，啊，继续，继续操我！“她从来没有这么爽过，真希望就在这里被这么操死也可以，就这样，不要停，继续干。  
“啊~宝贝你好棒，你夹得我快要射了！来，怎么样，喜欢吗，喜欢插着你的东西吗？“凉冰的冠头刮蹭着肉穴里的褶皱，深入到最里面，Omega的宫口已经被操开了，随时迎接着她的精华，这是Omega受孕的本能，但是真的太爽了，凉薇被吸的尾椎发麻，只想操死这个女人，她看着被她操弄的女孩癫狂的样子，红色的头发随着头的摇晃甩在空中，真的要疯了，信息素充斥在空中，她一手扶住女孩的脸狠狠的吻上去，alpha征服的欲望再这一刻才真正的体现出来，体温升高让她全身都发着红，她产生的热量像是要把两个人燃烧殆尽。  
灼热的腺体像是腰烫伤了蔷薇，她感受到了身上这个女人的改变，强势的信息素刺激她的后颈，被征服的渴望让她兴奋，她像是要燃烧起来了，她回应着凉冰的话，大喊着喜欢。  
“要到了，啊……凉冰，凉冰，这是什么，啊，啊。“  
“不要害怕！迎接她，宝贝，你会喜欢的！“坚硬的冠头不断杵着敏感多汁的花心，凉冰紧紧的搂住蔷薇亲吻她，两人的嘴唇相贴，只剩下粗重的喘息和娇弱的呻吟，蔷薇只觉得她就要化在她的怀里了，快感不断地累积，冲击着她的头顶，已经什么都思考不了了，什么Omega什么alpha，她紧紧的搂住凉冰缓释着快感的来袭，身体越来越紧绷，小腹不由的向上挺起，穴内的敏感点被撞击的快感累计在一起终于爆发，蔷薇终于颤抖着迎来了高潮，仰起头，雪白的脖颈紧绷着颤抖着，嘴张开但没有呻吟，一切抵在了喉咙，脑子一片空白甚至有些嗡嗡作响，小穴不断的激烈的收缩抽搐着，子宫内一股股的淫水向外喷射直喷到凉冰的冠头上，被温暖湿润的穴肉紧加着的腺体此刻收到这样的刺激让凉冰崩溃，将腺体顶到最深，大声呻吟着，将滚烫的腺液大量的射了出来，射的蔷薇哆嗦不已。  
蔷薇的高潮慢慢褪去，靠在凉冰怀里感受着余韵，意识也越来越清醒，她清晰的感受到对方粗大的腺体还鼓胀着在自己的体内一股一股的射着腺液，烫的她跟着颤抖的迎来一个又一个小高潮，她想离开，刚要起身就被又按了去，这样的顶弄又让蔷薇迎来了一个小高潮，凉冰将蔷薇搂在怀里，抚摸着她的后背安抚着她，也平缓着自己，太爽了，小穴还在一张一合的吮吸着，自己射出的汁液被饥渴的小嘴都吸了进去，她娇弱的呻吟着，紧紧的搂着蔷薇平复着自己的高潮。  
“宝贝，女孩，不要动，嗯~抱着我~“听着凉冰的呻吟，蔷薇红了脸，这个假alpha叫的这么浪，到底谁在发情，她才不要在这么羞耻的靠在对方的怀里，蔷薇挣扎这要离开，牵动了刚刚成结的腺体，两个人都疼得一哆嗦，凉冰更是射出一股汁液烫的蔷薇长吟出声，她将蔷薇抱起，让她的双腿缠住自己的腰身，转坐在沙发上紧紧搂住不让她的动，亲吻着她的头发安抚着在怀里颤抖的人。  
“乖一点，现在成结了，强行出来会伤到你的，乖一点，嗯~~~”凉冰娇柔的哄着蔷薇，一下下的抚摸着她的后背，蔷薇缩在凉冰的胸前，感受着粗大的结在体内颤抖的强横的射着腺液，她都要羞耻爆了，生气的张嘴一口咬住眼前雪白的乳房，用力出气，但这个举动好像让对方更加兴奋了。  
“啊~宝贝，太坏了~嗯~，呵呵，你喜欢这样？”


	2. Chapter 2

第一夜后半场  
“啊~宝贝，太坏了~嗯~，呵呵，你喜欢这样？”  
凉冰笑着打趣蔷薇，被咬了一口非但没有放开反倒是搂得更紧了。“乖，你喜欢，我们一会再玩~”  
“你闭嘴！”蔷薇从凉冰怀里挣扎出来，狠狠的瞪着这个不要脸的女人，连不知道是气的还是羞得变得通红就像头发一样，体内的结一点变小的意思都没有，还时不时的射出一股体液，体液挤过宫口射到子宫里，烫的蔷薇不住的颤抖，呻吟被压在喉咙里，但还是会被不经意的突袭哼出声来，自尊像是被放在地上被人践踏，看着抱着自己说着不着调的笑话的女人怒火涌上心头。“还有完没完！射个不停了嘛！”  
凉冰惊讶对方能说出这么直白的话，她以为她会在自己怀里扎到发情期结束呢，凉冰感受了一下自己的身体状况猜测道“大概还有五分钟？我的身体比较强壮所以会比较持久一些。“说完凉冰还自豪的扬了扬下巴。  
“你，身体，嗯~，哈……“听完这个非主流不要脸的话蔷薇用鄙视的眼光洗礼着对方，刚想嘲讽一下对方就被射的发出一声长吟，身体不住的战栗着，一口咬上凉冰的肩膀释放着自己的不适，这是蔷薇第一次和别人一起度过发情期，这要比自己一个人还要难熬，欲望变得更加无止无尽，像一个在沙漠里渴了很久的人，得到了一滴水就想要渴求更多，更多，直到淹死。  
“宝贝，不要这样刺激我，这样子会让我更兴奋。“凉冰没有阻止蔷薇的举动，抚摸着蔷薇的头安慰着她，被咬的地方正在一阵一阵的发着疼刺激着她，眼睛变得更加深沉，强忍着欲望不去标记怀里的人，身体的本能比她想象的更难忍，插在对方身体里的腺体就像凉冰说的那样变得更兴奋了，结变得更加粗大，腺液也更猛烈的射出，凉冰掰过对方的头狠狠的吻了上去，感受着蔷薇收紧的小穴带来快慰，信息素疯了一样的“啊啊，真是要被你逼疯了。”  
蔷薇没有再反驳这个欠揍的女人了，被狠狠的吻过后就埋在了凉冰的颈间，脖子后面的腺体肿胀着，就像心脏一样在跳动着，无数属于alpha的信息素笼罩在上面迫不及待的想要刺入她吞噬她，情欲又被挑起，小穴在猛烈的收缩感应着被含住的粗大的腺体，情不自禁的扭动腰和屁股想把这个让自己爽上天的东西含的更深，让这个东西戳着自己体内最敏感的点，宫口降了下来，一张一合的吮吸着磨蹭着腺体的冠头，舒爽的快慰从体内冲上头顶，后脊一阵阵酥麻，蔷薇呻吟着，紧紧抱着凉冰，意识还很清晰，她努力的想克制自己的身体但是又沉浸在身体带来的快感，真的好舒服好爽啊，身体的扭动不禁越来越大，想要激烈的上下摇摆，想要一边被射着腺液一边被猛烈的抽插，“啊！……疼，嗯~”  
疼痛打断了蔷薇的欲望，粗壮的结卡在了穴口，猛烈的动作扯的两个人都疼出了眼泪，真的太疼了。  
“卧槽……宝贝，咱们忍忍，忍忍，不动了，乖一会给你。”凉冰按住蔷薇的胯部不让蔷薇再晃动，这一拉扯真的快要萎了。  
“闭嘴……“  
“哎，不是，宝贝…“  
“不要叫我宝贝！“  
“那我叫你什么？天使？亲爱的？甜心？“  
“我叫蔷薇！你个非主流假alpha！能不能正常点！“蔷薇怒视着眼前的人，眼里噙着泪花，疼痛的感觉还没有消失，发情被打断不上不下的感觉也很不爽，体内还感受着冲击，一切都不让人省心，这个女人还这么欠揍，真是想杀人了！  
看着怒发冲天的蔷薇凉冰笑了，笑着吻去了蔷薇眼角的泪水，温柔的看着她  
“蔷薇，真是个好名字，真像你。“  
“有病。“被这么温柔的注视着的蔷薇很别扭，受不了这样的眼神，蔷薇皱着眉把凑近的脸推到一旁。  
被推开的凉冰也不生气，蔷薇的手有些湿润，滑滑的，握住她的手，转过脸来在她的手心里慢慢磨蹭，抬眼看着蔷薇，笑得妖媚，亲吻她的手心，舔舐着手心里点点的汗水。  
时间好像在这一刻停止了，蔷薇愣愣的看着眼前妖媚的alpha，她没有见过这么美的人，美的她忘记了抽回自己手，坐在身上的人终于乖了，凉冰握着对方的手搭在肩上，将蔷薇抱回怀里，轻抚着她的后背，温度降下来，汗水也变得冰凉，对方的怀抱都变成了最温暖的地方。  
结渐渐变小，射出的腺液也慢慢减少，松开的穴口慢慢流出白色的液体濡湿了两个人的腿间，蔷薇乖乖的在凉冰的怀里感受着体内的变化，紧涨的小腹也慢慢的放松了许多，小穴里被射满的腺液混合着自己的体液慢慢的从穴口的缝隙里流出来，温热黏滑的液体流在两个人紧贴的肌肤上，填满缝隙。  
最后一股腺液射了出来，烫的蔷薇一哆嗦，呻吟出声，凉冰托住她的腰，转过身将人放在沙发上，慢慢将软下来的腺体从对方的身体里退出来，小穴像是还没有忘记她的形状，还在张合着，一股一股的腺液混着蜜液从无法闭合的小穴里争先抢后的流出来，濡湿了下体，濡湿了身下的沙发，蔷薇安静的躺着，侧转腰身紧闭起双腿，手背抵着眼睛，遮住了脸，一声不吭。  
凉冰看着自己的女孩，欣赏着眼前的美景，红发散开被汗水打湿粘粘在身上，赤裸的娇躯透着性欲后的红嫩在冷色的沙发上显得更加妖艳，夹紧的双腿间白色的浑浊的液体流淌着，让人想要压着再操弄一遍，把流出来的液体再操回去，操到她的子宫里，操到她怀上自己的孩子，就这样看着，凉冰软下的腺体又开始微微抬头硬了起来，凉冰还不知道自己欲望有这么大，就光看着都能兴奋起来，不过还是先放过这个女孩。  
跪在蔷薇的身边，亲吻她的额头，拿起旁边的衣服盖了在对方的身上，眼神柔和又温暖，要是让阿托看到了这样的她一定会吓一跳。  
“你休息一下，我去给你拿一些水和补充剂，水分流失的太多了，你需要补充一下，嗯？“没有得到回答凉冰也不在意，起身刚要走开就被拽住了，蔷薇拿下了遮住自己的手拉住了凉冰，她握着身上的衣服抵在胸前坐了起来，看着凉冰，没有什么表情，一脸木然，但是脸上又带着红晕，欲言又止的看着凉冰。  
“怎么了？“凉冰看着蔷薇这个样子有些好笑，蹲在她的面前将她的头发理好问道。  
“你…“  
“？“  
“你有没有……“  
“有没有？“  
“你有没有避孕药！“被自己的温吞和羞涩气的不行，在刚才的沉寂里其实自己已经接受了这一切，自己从因为自己的身份而示弱，就算现在也不行，就算是发情又怎么样？事已至此就没什么好矫情的了，在这场性事里她是享受的，而且……这个假alpha也不是那么差……  
凉冰听到这样话很惊讶，她真是忽略了这个问题，凉冰站起来将蔷薇抵在胸口的衣服拿下，为她穿上，“用不到，你不会怀上我的孩子的。”  
“……这么大岁数了还这么非主流好吗，如果你没有就麻烦你去买……不要对着我！蹲下！”蔷薇向后靠去远离这个挺立着腺体不知羞耻的女人，怎么这么不省心！  
委屈巴巴的蹲下来“我这样还不是因为你太诱人了。”  
“你！”  
“好了好了，你听话，避孕的事情你真的不用考虑，你就，你就当我结扎了，乖，我去，给你拿水。”握着蔷薇的手亲了一下就起身要离开。  
“哎，那个……浴室在哪里我…我想清理一下。”叫住已经转身的凉冰问道，身体的粘腻有些受不了了，好脏的感觉。  
凉冰没有给蔷薇回答，直接弯腰抄起蔷薇的腿弯给她抱了起来，在清醒着这样对待可还是第一次，蔷薇挣扎着要下来，“你放我下来！”  
“别闹，我抱你去浴室，我对我自己的能力还是有信心的，你现在可站不起来。”  
“你！”  
挣脱不掉的蔷薇只能任由人抱着去了浴室，到了浴室蔷薇嘴角不由的抽搐，真是一个骚包的人，一个alpha的浴室这么华丽也真是亮瞎了自己的眼睛，真不知道这人是怎么长大的，被人放到洗漱台前的高凳上，蔷薇在镜子里看到了自己，面色红润好不诱人，只看了一眼就转过头去不再看了，凉冰瞧了笑了笑也没再打趣她。  
“我给你放好水，你冲洗一下可以好好泡一泡，嗯？”  
“知道了，你去吧。”  
“我马上回来。”  
“也不用那么快。”  
“我倒是不急，就怕你等不及。”听到对方的嘟囔凉冰乐了，Omega的发情间隔可没那么长，就怕是这人都等不急自己回来就要开始哀求了。  
“快走。”也是听懂了凉冰的话蔷薇有些恼怒，打掉摸上自己头的手没好气的瞪了对方一眼。  
“好好好，我走我走。”  
看着对方一步两晃的离开了浴室蔷薇才放松了下来，静了一下便扶着台子站了起来，凉冰说的对，腿酸软的不行，靠扶着墙才走到了淋浴下，打开花洒，水流落下，蔷薇清洗着自己，身体还残留着对刚刚结束的性事的留恋，白皙的肌肤上红痕遍布，乳头和乳晕被吮吸的红肿，还挺硬着翘起，微微擦过就有些刺痛，小腹有些涨，被粗壮的长物插久了现下没了事物还有些空虚，手掌拂过小腹带起微微的电流，下体的毛发还粘粘着白色的黏滑液体，水流冲不走，手指帮着清洗，触碰到阴部，肿胀的阴蒂还没有消下去，还很敏感，被挤压到就会激起些快慰，就是这里吗，这里没有膨胀成粗壮的腺体，没有像一个alpha那样，像凉冰的那样，凉冰，凉冰的腺体是什么样的？她记得，在她插进自己之前看到了，粉色的，上面还有写突起的经络，直挺挺的翘着，好大好粗，和她纤细的腰身不成正比，感觉插进来就会把自己弄坏，感觉插进来就能让自己舒爽，自己渴望着，渴望自己也能拥有这样一个物件，自己能拥有吗？它是不是也能变大，搓揉着自己的阴蒂，感受着它在手指里肿胀起来，变成了一个硬的豆子，比刚才大了不是吗？再用用力是不是就能变大些？  
凉冰端着水和补充剂回来就看到了现在的场景，蔷薇站在水下低吟着，手拄着墙壁支撑着自己，低着头红色的头发都被水流打湿贴在身上，垂在脸前，让人看不清她的脸，她想一定很美，一条腿微微抬起脚尖点地，余下的手放在腿间耸动着，不难猜想她在干些什么，凉冰勾起了嘴角，放下手中的事物，脱掉了睡裙，走到蔷薇身后，抱住了她，一起站在水下。  
被人从身后抱住，柔软又带着挺立的乳头的胸部贴上自己的后背，抵在墙上的手被人按住，蔷薇才惊醒过来，才发现自己刚才干了些什么，羞耻感爆棚，想要挣开身后的人怒斥对方的行为却已是来不及，她被抵在了墙上，身后的火热和身前冰凉的墙壁形成了鲜明的对比，身下的感觉提醒着她刚才都干什么。  
“放开我。”蔷薇侧着脸看着将头抵在她肩上的女人冷冷的命令着，当然不会如愿。  
“不放呢。”凉冰舔了舔蔷薇脸上的水珠回复着她  
“你！“想要挣扎却被压得死死的，另一只手被握住带往腿间，覆上私处，蔷薇纂成了拳头不让凉冰得逞，但对方也不介意，依旧握着她的手在私处研磨，硬硬的关节在柔软的私处被操控着游走，用力的挤压，更是让人难耐。  
“你刚才在干嘛？嗯？~不是这样吗？”凉冰握着蔷薇的拳头，挤入两片饱胀的外阴抵住阴蒂，经过刚才的玩弄，蔷薇的阴蒂已经红肿起来，只有薄薄一层皮的豆子分外敏感，被粗硬的关节按压，在关节间滑动，凑在蔷薇的颈间吸着甜美的味道，忍不住诱惑，在散发着信息素的后颈舔舐着，这样的刺激的蔷薇腿都软了，整个人都在颤抖，又兴奋又害怕。  
“你…你答应我不标记我的…。”  
“我不会标记你的，相信我，告诉我你刚才在干嘛？”  
“嗯…啊……”  
“你是这样玩自己的吗？你摸摸自己的阴蒂，看她肿的多大了~”  
“嗯…闭嘴…嗯~~”  
“闭嘴？想让我闭上嘴干什么？舔你，含住你，用舌头操弄你吗？嗯？来，用你的手指夹住它，跟着我一起玩弄她，”  
“嗯……凉冰…凉冰…”  
“蔷薇，你看你更湿了，你喜欢我说这些，对嘛，你看，你自己在玩弄它了不需要我，这里呢？这里需要我吗，你的穴口都张开了在迎接我，你看，她在舔我的手，它在含着我，你感受到了吗？你看的你的小穴多么热情，这里，我戳这里你喜欢吗？嗯？”  
“蔷薇，蔷薇，跟我一起，用力揉它，你喜欢这样的……“  
凉冰舔弄着蔷薇的耳朵，是不是刺激一下诱人的后颈，一只手握着蔷薇的手抚弄着她自己，另一只手也不再压着她，手指在蔷薇的小穴里搅动着，嘴里不断地说着刺激人的话。  
双重的刺激使得高潮很快就来了，紧绷着身体向后仰着，随后就泄了全身的力气，再也支撑不住自己向下滑去，凉冰将人架住抱在怀里，简单的冲洗两下就将人抱进了浴缸，浴缸早就已经被填满，水流了一地，将人放入更是溢了出来，看着疲惫的靠在浴缸里人，亲了亲她的头顶便去拿来了早早就拿来的水和补充剂，放到一旁的托架上便进了浴缸将人抱紧了怀里，蔷薇推开抱着自己的人，整理了一下头发，拿过了水和补充剂就喝了起来，一下也没理旁边那个欠揍的女人。  
“生气了？”凉冰戳了戳背对着自己美人，有点心虚，见对方不理自己，讨好的上前说着好话。  
“你给我也喝点，我，我也挺渴的~”  
“蔷薇？蔷薇~~额…宝贝~~”  
“你别恶心我。”被烦的不行的蔷薇扇开从身后凑过来的脑袋没好气的说，身下还在跳动着，心脏也在跟着蹦蹦的跳，阴蒂有些胀疼，一切都反映着她刚才的不堪，刚设好的心理建设瞬间崩塌，羞恼不已，她感觉在这场发情期里没有一件事是可以预料到的，无限的在刷着她的下限。  
“我怎么会恶心呢，我这么美~”凉冰划到蔷薇面前，靠在浴缸上搭着脑袋向蔷薇撒着娇（你们就想，浴缸是圆型的，特别大就行了。）  
蔷薇冷眼看着眼前正在耍赖的人，并不想理对方，眼里透着冰凉。  
凉冰知道她在气什么，刚才没有把控住的确是她的错，怎样才能把人哄回来呢？  
“蔷薇，还在生气吗，要不，你还回来？“  
凉冰拿走对方手里的补充剂，挤到她的跟前紧贴着她，一手楼过蔷薇的腰，一手握着蔷薇的手覆上了自己胸，用力揉捏。“别生气了~我让你还回来，让我被你玩弄，嗯~~让我为你绽放，你完全可以驾驭我，嗯？“  
“你放开!”想要推开这个不要脸欠揍的家伙但是手被死死的按在胸前，用力的揉捏手里的豪乳却没想到这家伙不但没有放开还呻吟了起来。  
“啊~疼~轻点，我可是很娇弱的~”  
较弱个屁！  
“你快放开！”蔷薇挣扎着，可是越挣扎这个人就粘的越紧，手也随着她的动作跟着她揉捏着对方的胸部，硬的像石子一样的乳头在手中磨蹭挤压着，坚硬的触感显得格外明显，因为紧紧的贴着，凉冰直挺的腺体抵在她的小腹上，滚烫的温度在热水里都能传到她身上，让人分神，就这样想着，凉冰就带着她的手一路向下握住了发烫跳动的腺体，一下一下的跳动传递到手中，这一下就让蔷薇慌了神，不知所措，忘了怒斥，忘了放开，任由凉冰握着她的手律动。  
“啊~蔷薇，你摸摸她，你看她因为你变得多么激动~啊~宝贝，再来~不要那么用力，呵~”凉冰趴在蔷薇的耳边娇喘着，时不时舔弄她的耳朵，叼住吮吸，她感受到蔷薇的呼吸变得粗重，意识也在沉迷其中，不用带领着她，她自己开始慢慢的抚弄着她的腺体，“啊~蔷薇，再握紧一点，嗯~”  
手里的触感是那么鲜明，粗大的事物在她的手中变得更加粗壮，变得越来越硬了，她好像已经感受不到水的温度只能感受到紧贴自己的娇躯和手中的滚烫，她上下撸动着，不找章法，听从着耳边淫荡的叫声指挥着，手指时不时擦过冠头，感受到了它的形状和大小，就是这个在自己体内冲撞的吗，这么大，这么硬，它突起的地方每次都会刮过自己的软肉，给自己带来快慰，蔷薇的呼吸渐渐粗重，听着耳旁的呻吟，小穴又苏醒过来了，闻着空中属于alpha的红酒的香味，蔷薇渐渐迷离起来，自己香甜的信息素响应着对方散发了出来，体温像是被传染了一样逐渐变得和对方一样滚烫，小穴里蠕动着，渴望着疼爱，蔷薇变得焦急，手里的动作更加杂乱无章，更加粗暴，蔷薇知道自己的发情又要开始了，紧咬着下唇，希望用疼痛让自己清醒。  
凉冰知道女孩再次陷入了情欲之中，她覆上已经弄疼了她的手，让它环住自己的脖子，再点上对方紧咬的下唇，让它放过自己，叹了一口气，吻了上去，轻轻舔舐着溢出淡淡血迹的伤口，安抚着蔷薇不安的心。“傻姑娘。”  
借助浮力将人顶起，让蔷薇坐在自己腿上，从前面将勃起到坚硬如铁的肉棒直接插进她湿热的小穴里，这样的突然引得蔷薇惊呼，一手连忙扶住浴缸壁沿，一手紧紧的环住凉冰的脖颈，将凉冰买进的胸口，这样的待遇可不多得。  
凉冰一手环住蔷薇的腰，稳稳的扶住对方后便开始了顶弄，这样的姿势总是能插得很深，一下子就顶到了蔷薇的花心，顶的里面的软肉紧密的收缩，凉冰抱着她的腰用力的抽送着，腰臀使劲的上挺，差的蔷薇紧紧的环着她，双腿夹住她，水随着她们的律动荡漾着，溅地四处都是，股股淫水被肉棒带出，插进去的时候热水又被带进，蔷薇被操的失了神，将身体完全靠在了凉冰身上，腰部随着抽插扭动，让对方的腺体再自己的穴里顶弄，腺体的抽插缓慢却有力，满足这她身体里汹涌的欲望。  
凉冰被蔷薇埋在胸口，一手扶着后仰不让人失控，一手覆上了晃动着的奶子大力的揉捏着，剩下的嘴则含住另一个奶头吮吸拉扯，感觉到了蔷薇身体的不适，也为了连续的性事，这次凉冰并没有用力，只是轻轻的吮吸，时不时的叼起又放下，越来越的快感累计起来，蔷薇沉沦在了性事里，再也忍不住开始浪叫。  
“啊……好舒服，要受不了了！啊！”  
“嗯~凉冰……凉冰，你操的我好舒服啊……啊，好大…好厉害~”  
蔷薇一双美眸半睁半闭，生理的泪水溢了出来，湿漉漉的样子更是惹人怜爱，樱红的嘴唇微微肿起泛着诱人的水泽，让人听了酥麻入骨的娇吟从中溢出，白嫩的肌肤挂着水珠混着汗液滑落，颈间和胸口都是凉冰留下的红痕，眼前的美景让凉冰穿的更厉害了，就要把持不住粗暴的操弄对方。  
“蔷薇，我的姑娘，你好紧，夹得我好舒服啊~嗯~”  
“要坏了…嗯…凉冰，凉冰，啊~太多了，太多了~”蔷薇被操干的两眼发怔，眼眶里充满了泪花，一次比一次厉害的冲击让她有些受不了，太多的快感涌上头顶让人害怕，最敏感的一点被不断的用力进攻着，插得又深又猛，蔷薇有些想要摆脱但内心又深深的舍不得离开。  
“不，你不会坏掉的，你还可以，再深一点，再重一点！含住我，加紧她！”凉冰深知对方的想法，不仅没有放过她，反而加大了力度，顶的蔷薇上下起伏，蔷薇只能接着浮力和壁沿跟随着抽插摇摆着，狂乱的高潮一波接着一波如潮水来临，不断地翻着浪花，而她的身体却永远的不知道满足，从宫口喷出一股股的淫液浇灌着肉棒，鼓励着对方变得更大更粗，鼓励着对方更用力的抽插。  
“啊，我要疯了，啊~好，啊~干死我吧…”全身都燥热的不行，她想要一个大的，一个大的可以将她覆灭的高潮，快感不断地在叠加在，一个又一个的小高潮冲击着头顶，蔷薇现在除了快感，腺体，意外不知道任何的东西，她渴望着的地方像一个永远够不到的点，想要被顶头，想要被插穿想要更汹涌的东西降临，她拼命的夹着体内的肉棒，让她更深刻的感受到每一下的抽插，冠头划过每一处突起，顶到每一处敏感，在宫口出顶弄擦过一个圆，阵阵的酥麻让蔷薇颤抖着，颤抖的哭泣着，连续不断的高潮还在持续，凉冰顶弄的速度也越来越快，像是也要到了顶峰，被紧紧绞住的肉棒像一个缺氧的人不断的在挣扎，猛烈的顶弄着，凉冰像是再也忍不住了，将对方推到向后，蔷薇背靠着浴缸，双臂都架在壁沿上，臀部被抬起，人像是飘在水上，双腿紧紧的环着凉冰的腰身，凉冰跪在浴缸里，按住蔷薇的跨部狠狠的撞了过去，蔷薇像是在浪涛里的小船，水中荡漾，水花激起啪啪作响，密闭的浴室回响着水声，撞击声，和两个人的呻吟。  
“凉冰！凉冰!嗯！快，快给我，啊~再重一点!嗯~”蔷薇带着哭腔求着对方的操弄，已经没有了往常的样子，但是这个样子凉冰喜欢极了，她喜欢这个女孩失控的样子，她喜欢这个女孩被她操的哭泣，她深深的撞击着她，研磨着敏感的宫口，把最好的都给她。  
“天啊，你真棒，加紧我！给你，都给你！“  
淫水被猛烈的操干从子宫里喷射出来，凉冰的冠头被一阵热烫的汁液浇的浑身颤抖，终于忍不住发出一阵粗喘，挺起身子顶住宫口，腺体膨胀起来，经络突突的跳动着，粗大的结慢慢膨起卡住了穴口，一股股浓稠滚烫的汁液直直的冲刷着宫口，子宫都被烫的抽搐着，蔷薇终于迎来了至今为止最猛烈的高潮，蔷薇强烈的痉挛着，尖叫到发不出声音，身体尽力的向上挺着，闭着眼睛承受着阴道里剧烈的痉挛。  
快感还在继续，但是理智已经回炉，凉冰将人捞进了怀里，一下一下的抚摸着她，安慰着她还在抽搐的身体，蔷薇失神的靠在凉冰怀里，脑子一片空白，什么也不能思考了。  
凉冰重新将热水放出，抱着她的女孩靠在壁沿，在温热的水中感受着高潮的余韵，女孩慢慢闭上了眼睛，疲惫的睡了过去，这一夜，终于过去了。


	3. Chapter 3

第一天的开始：凌晨

四点，窗外已经泛蓝，月亮还没撤下，凉冰支着身子看着背对自己沉睡的蔷薇，把玩着对方的红发，静静的欣赏着，不知道在思考什么，没有入眠，只是安静的享受这一刻。她很美，她是一个存在感很高的邻居，她现在躺在她的床上，她是杜蔷薇，雄兵连中士，一个美丽又危险的女人。  
这女人已经睡了一个小时了，Omega的身体本能的在飞速的修复着过去受到的疲惫，好迎来下一场情事，Omega就是这么神奇的生物不是吗。  
被净化过的空气又开始了有了味道，香甜的味道逐渐浓郁，升高的体温从触碰道德地方传递过来，蔷薇还没有醒过来，但是身体已经准备好，情欲从梦里脱离，自己操纵起了身体，空虚，她蜷缩起来安抚自己躁动的身躯，紧绷着缓解着痒的发疼的身体，她还是没有醒，即使信息素占满了房间，即使下体已经湿润。她眉头紧皱，困惑着，想要睁开眼，但是她的意识拒绝工作。  
凉冰看着把自己缩成一团的蔷薇没有着急的就去操干她，她笑着看着蔷薇赤裸的身体，轻轻的划过她白嫩满是红痕的皮肤，从脸颊到臀部到大腿，一一细细摸过，蔷薇低吟着，她的脸很红，背后已经逼出了一层薄汗，凉冰坐起来俯下身亲吻她的肩头，舔舐着她流出的汗液，吮吸着皮肤留下痕迹，手在腰间磨拭，拂过胯骨，揉捏白嫩的屁股，力量也逐渐加大，随着越发不受控的心情，动作也越来越粗暴，凉冰将蜷缩着的人打开平躺在床上，趴伏上去，咬着蔷薇的喉咙，揉捏着柔软的乳房，已经被修复好的乳首又因为情欲挺立，石子一般的乳头被拇指与食指揉捏着，揪起来用牙齿轻咬，然后伸出舌尖舔舐，没有什么节奏，胡乱的玩弄着，蔷薇手无意识的插进凉冰的长发里，扭动着身体，不满只有一个地方被安抚，发着难耐的呻吟，可不知道为什么凉冰并不理会蔷薇的不满，依旧兴致勃勃的玩弄着柔软的乳房，像是要吃了它。  
愈发的不满足还有乳首传来的疼痛将蔷薇逼醒，看着胸前的人，蔷薇还有些迷茫，还没等大脑作出反应，就感受到了刺激的疼痛，而突如其来的疼痛让蔷薇不由的绷紧了身子挺起了胸膛，将整个奶子都贴到了凉冰的脸上，乳首更是送进嘴里。  
“啊！…..ha …你干嘛！嗯~”蔷薇想要直起身子却被按下，凉冰手肘支撑在一旁，侧身看趴伏在她身上看着她，支起来的手撩骚着她的身体，另一只手则是覆上了她的脸，凉冰看着她，带着笑，眼底深沉。蔷薇愣住了不知道要说什么，她陷在了她的眼里。  
“哟，你醒啦~”看着蔷薇难耐的扭动着身体，凉冰不紧不慢的抚摸着对方，轻点对方的嘴唇，拨开进入，顶起牙齿勾起里面湿滑的红舌，两指勾弄，带着舌头打转，牙龈，舌头，嘴里的每一个地方都被拂过，手指更是时不时深入喉咙让蔷薇没有办法说话，只能发出呜咽的呻吟，喉咙不停的吞吐着，忍不住的干呕，紧缩的喉咙和顶起的舌头想要将侵入者赶出去，但是她被压在床上，躲不开逃不了，只能引起凉冰更快乐的玩弄，唾液来不及吞咽顺着嘴角流下，眼角泛红泛着泪光，格外的淫荡。  
高涨的情欲和异样的快感折磨着蔷薇，越发难受的感觉让她不禁呜咽的哭了出来，眼泪顺着脸颊流下，可怜兮兮的令人同情，同情吗？凉冰不知道在想什么，眼底愈发深沉，魅惑的笑容挂在脸上，她抽出了折磨蔷薇的手，让抽泣的声音发出来，堵在嘴里的遮挡没有了，蔷薇被口水呛到咳嗽起来，想要起身还是被压下，凉冰支起身子俯视着她，低头舔走眼角的泪水，带着苦涩的味道回到她的嘴里，带着她的舌头一起纠缠，蔷薇的小舌被吮吸的发麻，喉咙在隐隐作痛，她用全身力气的推搡着凉冰，将凉冰推开，她喘这粗气，眉头紧皱，用泛红的眼睛瞪着她“你干什么！你给我起开！”  
凉冰笑了，笑得开怀，她趴在蔷薇身上磨蹭着，两人的乳房相互挤压，硬的像石头的乳头在对方柔软的身体上磨拭着，她抱紧了蔷薇发出长长的舒适的呻吟，一个用力将两人翻转过来，蔷薇整个压在了凉冰的身上，想要起来却被死死抱住，蔷薇感受到两个人的身体都在发烫，尤其是顶在两人小腹的那根硬的滚烫的腺体，这根粗壮的硬物过不了一会就要插进自己的身体了，意识到这里蔷薇的小腹猛地一抽，开始不断地渴望。  
“当然是干你，爱你。”凉冰将蔷薇垂下的红发别到耳后，轻捏一下她小巧的耳朵，注视着蔷薇的眼睛，她感受到了蔷薇的渴望，她知道她在想什么。“怎么，想不想要我？嗯？要这个正在顶着你的大，肉，棒~”  
“你！”被凉冰露骨的话刺激的一惊，自己的想法被看破的羞耻感让蔷薇一把推开凉冰，坐了起来，跪坐在了凉冰的身上，而离开了压着自己的身体，那根粗壮硬的通红的腺体也微微支了起来暴露在蔷薇眼前，蔷薇想要离开身体却不听使唤，也许她也不是真的想要离开，她看着眼前的东西说不出话来，楞坐在了凉冰的腿上。  
“接受它，蔷薇，你想要的，这没什么。蔷薇来拿你想要的，都给你。”凉冰看着这个渴望的人发出了恶魔的邀请，她知道蔷薇拒绝不了，她摸着蔷薇跪坐着的大腿拨撩着，诱惑着她，蔷薇看向躺在床上的妖娆女人，听着像是恶魔的低语，眼神越发迷离，意识又要远去，身体也越来越酸软，穴口张开想要吞咽进东西，淫液流满了凉冰的大腿，蔷薇看着凉冰，凉冰也看着她，像是接受了诱惑，蔷薇握住了那个令她渴望的腺体，手里烫人的温度让蔷薇一颤，意识几分回笼，这是她第一次正视alpha的腺体，这么大的东西要插进自己体内吗，蔷薇不禁咽了一口口水，下意识地手里用了一分力。  
“嗯~轻点，轻点蔷薇。不要害怕，它能给你快乐，而且，我哪里都是漂亮的。”充血的腺体被紧握了一下，凉冰不禁呻吟出来，微微的疼痛让凉冰更加兴奋了，她继续鼓励着蔷薇，炫耀着自己的身体。  
蔷薇看了一眼不要脸的人，没有话说，也没有拒绝，她忍不住了，渴望已经达到了顶端，蔷薇低着头垂眼看着下方，扶着直起的腺体，抬起了身体，双腿微微打开，将穴口对准了充血的柱体，缓缓向下坐着，将对方含入，花瓣被一点点挤开，腺体顶着穴肉前行，每一片穴肉都被碾过带起阵阵快慰，蔷薇紧咬着下唇低低哼吟。  
凉冰看着蔷薇支起身体将自己的腺体缓缓含入体内兴奋极了，通红的腺体变得更加粗壮了一些，一点一点的没进小穴里，冠头被温暖的小穴一点点的含入，整个腺体被紧致的小穴挤压着，小穴里的软肉像一张张的小嘴吮吸着她的柱体，凉冰丝毫没有掩饰放声呻吟着，淫荡的声音让蔷薇更加燥热，当体内敏感的一点被擦过时传来强烈的快感，腰部触电一般的抽搐一下便彻底软了身子，再也支撑不住直接坐了下去，让坚硬的腺体直接顶入体内，定在最深的哪一点。  
“啊！”蔷薇挺起身子一手扶住凉冰的腰一手向后支撑着自己，不住的颤抖，大声的尖叫着抒发着过多的快感和疼痛，“太深了…太深了，嗯~”  
凉冰也被突来的刺激尖叫出声，她的腺体被牢牢地箍在蔷薇的小穴里，冠头顶在宫口，宫口也被刺激的紧缩着含住了尖端，真是爽的凉冰腰眼发麻，忍不住的想要更多“嗯~蔷薇，蔷薇快点~你好棒~！”  
想要细细的品味，但是身体已经自动索取更多，不用凉冰催促，蔷薇便不由自主的上下蠕动起来，两颗丰满诱人的乳房随着身体一起晃动着，被贯穿的小穴不断地流着淫水，很快就打湿了两个人结合之处的毛发，黑色的毛发贴在私密的地方泛着光泽，凉冰一手扶着蔷薇扭动的腰肢，一手覆在她的腿上，微微蜷起腿来支撑着蔷薇，胯部也配合着蔷薇上下顶弄着，小穴紧裹着腺体上下摩擦，她向上耸动时凉冰便向下，让粗红的肉棒暴露出来，而当她落下时，凉冰又会狠狠的向上，每一次插入都能把她顶到飞起，每一次插入都能重重的顶到肉穴深处，前后摇摆的腰肢总是能使冠头不断地勾着穴肉里最敏感的一点，顶上时又能插到宫口微涨，就像是第二个小穴。  
“嗯啊……凉冰，凉冰我不行了，我，啊!……哈，好爽好舒服啊，插得太深了，凉冰，退出来一点啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“啊~好紧，你的小穴夹得我好紧啊~蔷薇~嗯~蔷薇，你看，我的腺体被你吞在里面，嗯~”  
凉冰听着蔷薇一声声的浪荡的叫声，听着自己的名字被身上这个女人叫出，她死死的盯着在自己身上上下摇摆的女人，看着她随着动作飞扬的红发，看着她的嘴角流下的来不及吞咽的液体，看着她顶着一抹樱红的雪白的奶子晃动，看着她的腺体在她的小穴里进进出出，凉冰更加兴奋了，腺体也在蔷薇的体内变得又粗大了一圈，仿佛不会疲惫使得一下一下往上顶着蔷薇的小穴，按着她的腰部不让她逃离，让她的腺体撞到更深的地方去。蔷薇的身体被顶撞的上下耸动个不停，她已经没有力气在动了，她现在连脚尖都充斥着快慰，腰部积攒着酸涩的感觉，强烈的快感让她紧绷着身体向后仰去，她靠扶着身后支撑着她的双腿，跟随着凉冰晃动着。  
肉壁和穴口都被撑的满满的，腺体被小穴紧紧绞住，腺体的每一处突起都填充着小穴里的空间，宫口被撞开，疼痛的感觉更是刺激着小穴的收缩，欢快的抽搐着，发情期里的小穴是更加敏感的，原本的快感更是放大了几倍，感官也更加清晰，蔷薇清楚的感受着腺体的形状，它多粗，它多长，它有多么爱她。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！凉冰！让我高潮啊~…啊~让我去了…啊~凉冰，呜呜…”蔷薇一双大眼水汪汪的雾气迷蒙，情欲让她浑身都染上了粉红，被玩弄的红艳的嘴唇不断发出淫荡诱人的审议，蔷薇乞求着凉冰让她带领自己进入高潮，这样的美景让凉冰的眼睛发红，空出一只手来到两个人的结合处，指尖轻弹已经肿起的阴蒂，这一下，瞬间就刺激的蔷薇大叫出来，小穴疯狂的收缩着，凉冰继续在阴蒂上按压揉捏，甚至微微用力的弹它，蔷薇要疯了，快慰和痛苦一起折磨着她，快感像炸了窝一样，一股股的在脑海里炸开。  
“嗯！啊啊，要坏了……“  
高潮终于来临，蔷薇紧绷着身体迎来快感袭来，阵阵激烈的快感从小穴深处涌上蔷薇的脑海，雪白的肉体强烈的抽搐着，淫液也从两个人紧紧交合的地方喷射而出，也她再也支撑不知自己倒在了凉冰身上，她紧紧搂住了凉冰，在凉冰的耳边胡乱的叫着，终于得到高潮的她已经浑身没有了力气，整个摊在凉冰的身上，蔷薇看着已经微亮的房间祈祷着这一波发情的结束，这样就完了嘛？  
“爽吗？宝贝？“  
蔷薇还没反应过来就被抱着翻转过来压在了凉冰身下，小穴里一阵阵强烈的快感直朝脑内袭来，她的阴道，子宫，被猛烈的抽插顶弄着，还在体会上一场高潮的小穴根本受不了这样的刺激，蔷薇睁大了眼睛，呻吟被强烈的快感压在嗓子里，逼得她要发疯，她拼命的挣扎着却毫无用处，凉冰紧紧的将她压在床上，跪在她的腿间抄过她的腿弯，将她的的双腿压到身体两侧，敞开着大腿让小穴畅通无阻，从上而下的贯穿让这次的情事达到了最深。  
“别！凉冰！你啊…太深了！。“蔷薇感觉到灭顶的快感，太恐怖了，这是一种快乐，但是快乐的让人疯狂，蔷薇受不了，她敏感的不行，哪里太过柔软，而凉冰现在的动作有太多粗暴。  
“夹紧我，嗯~蔷薇，蔷薇~。“凉冰深深的陷在情欲里，她被这个女人诱惑的不再有理智，她没有想到蔷薇的影响对她这么深，香甜的气味从鼻子刺入大脑，全身都叫嚣着标记，占有这个女人，背后也变得瘙痒难耐，翅膀都想要冲破身体展开包裹住自己正爱着的女人，脑中的意识就要被体内涌起的强烈欲望冲散，她紧咬着牙齿让自己集中注意，血腥的味道在嘴里散开，警醒着自己，凉冰大力的抽查着，她将这个湿润禁止的阴道塞得满满当当，冠头都要操进宫口，搅得蔷薇的小腹都微微颤动。  
“嗯~！不要了，啊，不要动了，凉冰，啊~……哈啊，要坏掉了！“蔷薇在自己身下呻吟尖叫着，生理泪水都刺激的流了一脸，白皙的胴体被她顶弄的上下蠕动，她害怕了，她被强烈的快感占有，她怕失去自己再也回不来了，凉冰笑了，她知道就算这样，她也不会放过这个女孩，何况身体是诚实的，就算蔷薇挣扎躲闪着，她还是不由自主的挺起满是淫水的屁股配合着自己耸动，宫口主动的吮吸着自己的冠头，不舍得自己离开，每次抽出都像是想把自己拉住一样的紧缩着，腺体的抽插快速却有力，满足着她体力汹涌的欲望。  
一阵阵快感高高升起又坠落，蔷薇不知道自己已经有了几次小高潮，渐渐的再次失去了意识，摇摆着屁股迎合着小穴里的肉棒的插干，她不知道自己要被干多久，也不知道自己要高潮多少次，她只知道她要着快感源源不断的涌上来，满足自己不知道怎样才能填满的欲望。  
“蔷薇~再来几次，乖~“  
快感不停的从湿淋淋的交合处传遍全身，凉冰的腺体一直挺立着丝毫没有松软的趋势，不知疲倦的抽送着，蔷薇时不时的小高潮让她爽的不行，本就紧致的肉穴时不时疯狂的收缩蠕动着，将她的腺体夹得更紧，从子宫里喷出的淫液浇灌着她的冠头，刺激着她的马眼，舒服的她高哼出声。  
“啊~嗯，啊……好舒服啊。“  
两个人的呻吟交织在一起，好不热闹，也不知道是谁刺激了谁，这些声音伴随着肉体撞击与抽插发出来的水声让人高昂兴奋，蔷薇没有再说过什么，只是忘我的呻吟着，凉冰放开一条腿，捏住了蔷薇的下颚狠狠的亲了上去，蔷薇积极的配合着，吮吸着对方的唇瓣与她的舌头一起交缠，修长有力的手指插进凉冰黑色的头发里，轻轻的抓揉就，将柔顺的头发弄得一团糟。  
平静的小穴越发的紧致了，穴肉开始轻微的收缩着，凉冰感觉到宫口降了下来将冠头包裹的更多了，一收一缩的吮吸着，像是要吸出些什么来，凉冰一下又一下的顶弄着，穴肉搅得紧紧的，越发难以行动，腺体也敏感的不像话了，硬的发胀，每一次抽插都带来无比的快慰，尾椎的酥麻积累着，就要忍不住的释放出来了，而就在这时凉冰停了下来，她感受着穴肉的收合吮吸，停止了抽插。蔷薇不可置信的看着凉冰，不知道说些什么，不上不下的感觉要逼疯了蔷薇，委屈的感觉涌上心头，泪水充满了眼眶，她挺起脖颈来安抚自己，紧紧的捏着凉冰的手臂，收缩着肉穴刺激着小穴里的腺体，但对方熟视无睹，依旧笑看着她，还帮她整理碎发。  
“凉冰！快点操我！“蔷薇直接扇在了凉冰的脸上，将凉冰扇测了头又捏着她的下巴将她转过来，怒视着她，咬着牙说完了这句话。  
“哈哈哈，给你，给你都给你。“本来想看着姑娘狼狈的样子的凉冰笑得开怀，她的姑娘就是出乎她的意料，被扇了一巴掌也不生气，倒是接连应下了对方的命令，开始操弄起了这个让人永远不想出来的小骚穴。  
“啊~嗯…哪里！啊~太强了~“蔷薇被凉冰大开大合的操弄弄得浪叫不已，停顿了的时间让缓了一口气的小穴更加敏感，每一下都更加刺激，花穴被操的翻开，蔷薇搂着凉冰的脖子跟着一起耸动，眼泪流的那里都是，”再深一点！啊~干我！“  
凉冰听话的用力顶弄，蔷薇被操的夹紧双腿，紧紧的箍着凉冰的腰身忍受着这巨大的快感，浑身的肌肤都因为激烈的性事而泛红，就这样被操弄着，蔷薇终于达到了最高点，而几乎是在同一时间，体内的肉棒迅速膨胀了起来，撑起了整个小穴，穴口也被结堵住，腺液开始疯狂的射出，两股液体融汇在一起，凉冰轻轻按压蔷薇饱胀的小腹，要失禁了的异样感觉涌了上了来，而这时一股力道极强的热烫液体猛地朝这她的子宫里喷去，三重的刺激让她又攀附了一个高潮，处在巅峰的她紧紧的吸着凉冰的肉棒，不住的强烈的收缩，决定的舒爽让两个人紧紧的抱在了一起在对方的耳边呻吟着。  
一阵阵的腺液从腺体里射出，尾椎上不断的快感涌遍全身，一阵的快感带起另一阵的高潮，穴内的收缩没有间断，永无止境一样的刺激着凉冰，凉冰也要被着强烈的感觉弄疯了她拼命的压制着自己，不去占有这个姑娘，她一定会实她的诺言，香甜的信息素让她的意识迷离，她紧紧的抱着怀里的姑娘，缓解着身体上的快慰。  
蔷薇两眼紧闭，浑身颤抖着，承受着还在穴里喷射的浓稠的腺液，生理泪水不断地被刺激的流下，将自己埋在对方的怀里紧紧的搂住，平复着身体。  
两个人就这样安静的相互拥抱着，喘着粗气，发出忍不住的低吟，等待着身体的平复和意识的回笼。  
腺体渐渐的不在射出东西，凉冰也平静了下来，她抚摸着蔷薇的后背，安抚着还在颤抖的人，肉穴还在收缩着，但也趋于平缓，凉冰抱着人转了一下身体，让蔷薇趴在她的身上，有一下没一下的摸摸靠在胸前的小脑袋。  
蔷薇听着从身下的人胸腔里传来的心跳声音，砰砰砰，强而有力的说明着这是一个强而有力的alpha，对方的安抚蔷薇不知道为什么很有安全感，现下的安静的时刻让她很放松，但是想到刚才的性事便怒从心来，蔷薇不再埋在怀里，扶着对方的肩膀支起身来，挑着眉毛，冷冷的看着对方。  
凉冰被看的发毛，心虚的看向一旁又被用手按了回来，让她不得不直视身上的姑娘。  
“那个，你们怎么称呼控制不了的行为？“  
“这种行为叫不作死就不会死。你一个alpha控制不来自己的行为？你是Omega吧“蔷薇鄙夷的看着凉冰，说着陈述句，仿佛看着一个二百五。  
“奇怪吗？我可是魔鬼，受不住诱惑很正常。“凉冰一本正经的辩解着，说着谁也不信的真话。  
“你这样贬低自己有意思嘛，都这个岁数了还非主流。”蔷薇撇撇嘴，鄙视的看着她，要不是还连着结，早嫌弃走了。  
“你和我，alpha和Omega都是被本能控制下的可怜生物，你会被发情控制迷失掉意识，我也会，你不知道你自己有多么香甜。这样也让我失去了控制，我花了好大的精力才能忍住不标记你，但是我太粗暴了，我道歉，对不起。“凉冰认真的看着蔷薇道歉，眼睛里的深情像海水让人眩晕，让蔷薇不敢再看下去。  
“下回往死里打。。。“  
“嘿~“  
“蔷薇，饿了吗，一会吃点东西吧。“  
“吃什么？“  
“肯德基怎么样。“  
“叫外卖。“

**Author's Note:**

> 有喜欢的play就去微博告诉我把


End file.
